


Swinging in the Past

by Ayame_Ryuukaru



Series: Life in the Hellsing Manor [7]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: a little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayame_Ryuukaru/pseuds/Ayame_Ryuukaru
Summary: The rain always brings back memories.





	

Swinging in the Past

It was cold, wet and miserable day in England as Seras Victoria walked the nearly empty streets of London. The rain had been on and off since early that morning. And none of this was helping her Master's already foul mood.

Since she had awoken around five that morning, she had been yelled at by her Master three times in a span of five minutes. The first time was how she awoke, she didn't see her Master at her table and she accidently hit his chair. The second time was when she turned to apologize for bumping him. Lastly, the third time was about how Seras needed to stick up for herself more.

After that he vanished to his chamber. Seras merely sat in her coffin, confused, hurt and angry. She got dressed and went to Integra to see if she could have the day off.  
Integra agreed as soon as Seras asked. The Hellsing leader had felt Alucard's anger through the walls, so she let the young Draculina go. And that's how Seras found herself, walking in London in the rain.

It's been nearly four hours since she had been walking, and in those four hours, she never felt more alone. As she made a left, Seras found herself at a park. Seeing a swing set, the Draculina walked towards it.

The rain lessened slightly as Seras let her feel drag in the mud.  
"Police Girl, why are you just sitting in the rain?" Her Master's voice drifted through her head.

He sounded tired. Not just physically tired, but emotionally tired as well. Seras merely shook her head, even though she knew she couldn't see him, he could see her.

"You'll catch your death, come back to the mansion." It was spoken calmly, and it was an order.

"Alright Master." Seras let herself get swallowed up by the black, endless vortex.

Seras found herself leaning against her master's leg. His hand was tangled in her damp locks as he lightly smoothed them down. Seras let herself relax as she forced her cloths to dry.

"You do know what today is, don't you Police Girl?" Alucard's voice was eerily calm.

"The day that the Major, and Walter passed?" Seras felt her heart clench at the thought of her butler friend.

"Yes. And also the day I 'died'… Figuratively." She smiled softly.

"Is that why you're so on edge, Master?" Alucard hummed. "You didn't need to take it out on me, you could have said something." Alucard tightened his grip on Seras' hair.

"You know I'm not good with words. Death is my forte." Seras grinned darkly at that. "Forgive my anger from earlier, Police Girls, the pain is still rather fresh."

Seras looked up into her Master's eyes as she nodded her head. She could never stay angry with her Master; she could only be annoyed with him. She rested her head against Alucard's knees as she let sleep overcome her tired mind and body.


End file.
